1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new antibacterial agents designated LL-14E605.beta. and O-methyl-LL-14E605.beta., to their production by fermentation, to methods for their recovery and concentration from crude solutions and to processes for their purification. The present invention includes within its scope the antibacterial agents in dilute form, as crude concentrates, as a complex of various or all components, in pure form as individual components and novel strains of Sebekia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The LL-14E605 antibiotics of this invention are related to but clearly distinguishable from nosiheptide (Depaire, H. et al, Tetrahedron Lett., 1977; Eur. Pat., 73,329, 1983) and antibiotic S-54832A (U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,831, 1984; Ger. Patent 2,921,148, 1979).